bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Ayon
|altbackcolor = #000000 |textcolor = #FFFFFF |alttextcolor = #FFFFFF |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Image Gallery }} is a Chimera-like being created by the Quimera Parca ability, made from Emilou Apacci, Franceska Mila Rose, and Cyan Sung-Sun's left arms. Appearance Ayon is a tremendously large being with a white deer skull at the center of its head. It has a long, dark brown mane, which flows to its lower back, with a lighter brown fur covering its arms and legs. A long, greenish-white snake tail extends from below the mane. In place of feet, it has two black hooves. Rangiku Matsumoto states looking into what she believed to be its eyes is like staring down into a bottomless hole.Bleach manga; Chapter 336, page 4 Being created from Tier Harribel's three Fracción, the parts of its body are made of parts representative of them. Its lower body and deer mask is representative of Emilou Apacci, its mane and arms come from Franceska Mila Rose, and its snake tail is from Cyan Sung-Sun. Its three creators believe it does not have ears under its mane, which is why it never responds to their commands.Bleach manga; Chapter 337, page 2 Underneath its long mane lies a large mouth, large enough to fit a Human inside whole.Bleach manga; Chapter 337, page 14 It has two large eyes situated beneath the deer skull horns.Bleach manga; Chapter 338, page 4 Personality Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto claims Ayon is a beast who thinks of nothing more than killing.Bleach manga; Chapter 338, page 10 It does not respond to the orders of its creators, though it does exhibit some level of concern for their well-being.Bleach manga; Chapter 492, page 1 Sung-Sun states she has never seen it respond to anything they say.Bleach manga; Chapter 337, page 3 Despite this, Ayon has a level of cunning as it was able to feign defeat from Shūhei Hisagi's Kidō, luring him into an attack.Bleach manga; Chapter 337, pages 10-12 Plot Fake Karakura Town arc .]] After being brought out by its three masters, Ayon, looking around for a second, charges at Rangiku Matsumoto and tears out a chunk of her abdomen. Holding the piece of Rangiku's abdomen in its fingers, it stares at it for a moment.Bleach manga; Chapter 336, pages 1-7 As Momo Hinamori tries to heal Rangiku, it, approaching her, knocks her out with a single punch.Bleach manga; Chapter 336, pages 16-17 After Izuru Kira and Shūhei Hisagi arrive, Emilou Apacci calls out to Ayon, but it does not acknowledge her. Attacking Ayon with Hadō #11. Tsuzuri Raiden, Hisagi, wrapping his Shikai around Ayon's neck, drags it down. As Hisagi moves to attack, Ayon, surprising him, draws him into an attack of its own. As Hisagi dodges, an unfazed Ayon, getting up, breaks off the chains around its neck and, charging at Hisagi, grabs him. As it, opening its mouth, prepares to devour him, Tetsuzaemon Iba charges from behind, but Ayon, opening its eye from beneath its mane, fires a Cero which engulfs Iba. Slamming Hisagi against a wall, it, crushing Hisagi for a moment, releases him and begins to walk towards Kira, who is healing Momo and Rangiku. As a large hole opens in Ayon's chest, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto arrives.Bleach manga; Chapter 337, pages 9-20 Pounding the hole in its chest, Ayon, becoming enraged, opens its mouth and both its eyes. As Yamamoto states its punishment was not enough, Ayon's right arm grows to a tremendous size. As it attacks Yamamoto, the captain-commander, catching Ayon's arm, asks what this was supposed to do. Sending Ayon spinning, Yamamoto, saying it is a being who thinks of nothing but killing, tries to end things by slicing Ayon in half with Nadegiri. When Ayon, surviving, continues to attack, Yamamoto tells it to stop before engulfing it in flames, killing it.Bleach manga; Chapter 338, pages 3-17 The Thousand-Year Blood War arc Apacci, Franceska Mila Rose, and Cyan Sung-Sun once again summon Ayon while Ichigo Kurosaki is fighting against Quilge Opie. When Ayon attacks Quilge while he is explaining the power of Quincy: Vollständig, Quilge is confused by Ayon's sudden appearance, but Apacci, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun, stating he is still fighting them, command Ayon to attack Quilge.Bleach manga; Chapter 491, pages 15-17 When Ayon twists its head around to look at the three, Sung-Sun asks if it is worrying about them. Stating it does not have to look at them, Apacci orders it to attack once more.Bleach manga; Chapter 492, page 1 Opening its eyes and mouth, Ayon, letting out a massive roar, leaps into battle. Thrashing Quilge repeatedly, Ayon seemingly defeats him.Bleach manga; Chapter 492, pages 12-15 Attacking Apacci, Quilge, standing up, states he had not expected the Arrancar to be so powerful.Bleach manga; Chapter 492, page 16 Ayon watches on as Quilge declares he will expedite their demise.Bleach manga; Chapter 492, page 17 As Quilge declares since Ayon is an "ugly monster", it will be the first to die, or rather, "live", Ayon attacks in a blind rage, prompting Mila Rose to yell at it to stop. When Ayon does not halt, Quilge, activating Sklaverei, breaks down Ayon's body and absorbs it into himself.Bleach manga; Chapter 493, pages 1-6 Powers & Abilities Immense Strength: Ayon is tremendously strong, tearing out a chunk of Rangiku Matsumoto's abdomen in one attack,Bleach manga; Chapter 336, page 6 and severely incapacitating Momo Hinamori with a single punch.Bleach manga; Chapter 336, page 17 It broke free from the chains of Shūhei Hisagi's Shikai.Bleach manga; Chapter 337, page 12 : When it becomes enraged, Ayon enlarges its size by much greater proportions, bringing about further increase to its already extreme level of strength. Ayon has displayed the ability to enlarge but a single arm.Bleach manga; Chapter 338, page 8 Enhanced Speed: Particularly fast for its size, Ayon can cross relatively great distances in a blink of an eye and attack at the same time.Bleach manga; Chapter 336, pages 5-6 Immense Endurance: Ayon possess a monstrous level of endurance. It can shake off the destructive effects of Kidō spells.Bleach manga; Chapter 337, pages 12-13 It was unfazed from having a large hole punched through its chest,Bleach manga; Chapter 338, pages 2-5 and not only survived being split in half, but remained in some fighting condition.Bleach manga; Chapter 338, pages 15-16 Cero: Ayon can shoot a Cero powerful enough to incapacitate a Shinigami lieutenant from its left eye.Bleach manga; Chapter 337, pages 15-16 Flexibility: Despite Ayon's massive size, it can perform remarkable stunts of flexibility, such as twisting its head around completely to face Hisagi, twisting its arm to punch him,Bleach manga; Chapter 337, page 10 and bending its legs over its head in order to stand up.Bleach manga; Chapter 337, page 11 Great Spiritual Power: Ayon displayed an great level of spiritual power, overwhelming four Lieutenants with it''Bleach'' anime; Episode 226, and injure the Sternritter Quilge Opie.Bleach manga; Chapter 492 Censorship In the anime, Ayon's creation is significantly toned down from what it was in the manga. In the anime, Sung-Sun, Mila Rose, and Apacci each emit a red beam of light from their left arms, which coalesce to create Ayon.Bleach anime; Episode 224 In the manga, the three physically tear off their left arms.Bleach manga; Chapter 335, page 21 When Ayon attacks Rangiku, the injuries sustained by her look like a severe burn to her left side in the anime,Bleach anime; Episode 225 whereas in the manga she has this portion of her body completely torn out.Bleach manga; Chapter 336, page 8 Appearances in Other Media Ayon is a playable character in Heat the Soul 7. As one of the two giant characters introduced in the Bleach: Heat the Soul series, Ayon is unable to participate on a tag-team, and can only be selected if selected as a single character. Ayon can use High-Speed Regeneration to recover lost hit points, and its special attack is firing a red Cero from both of its eyes. References Navigation de:Allon es:Allon fr:Ayon pl:Ayon ru:Айон id:Ayon Category:Hollow Category:Characters